In spite of the already existing great variety of flavourants and perfuming ingredients which are presently at the disposal of perfumers and flavourists, there still exist extended gaps in certain area of the art. For instance, so far perfumers do not dispose of odorous compounds enabling the faithful reproduction of the typical fruity note of melon. Though certain compounds have been used in the past for that purpose, their utilization was not fully satisfactory in all practical cases encountered; none of those prior known compounds possessed in fact a pure melon character, free of unpleasant fatty off-odours.
We have surprisingly found that by the use of the compounds of formula (I), especially of those compounds of formula (I) which contain a double bond in the position indicated by the dotted line, it was possible to develop unprecedented fruity odorous notes of melon character which character was not accompanied by unpleasant off-odours. Consequently, the said compounds are particularly appreciated for their possibilities in modern perfumery compounding.